In today's increasingly mobile society, parents continue to look for ways keep their children engaged while traveling away from home. Parents now frequently turn to mobile devices (e.g., cell phone, tablet computer) as a way to entertain children at home and while traveling. The ability for children to quickly switch between different types of media on a mobile device—including games, education activities, television, and movies—allows for hours of enjoyment. However, doctors have suggested mobile devices should not completely displace traditional learning and playing activities for children. In fact, too much time watching mobiles device and/or tablet screens—similar to watching television—is known to cause sleep disruption in children. Too much screen-watching has also been associated with delayed language development for younger children. Additionally, a child's ability to develop his or her tactile skills using a mobile device or tablet is limited, as the child cannot interact with the objects on the screen in three dimensions like he or she would with traditional toys or objects. As such, a young child's tactile skill development could also be delayed if he or she spends too much time watching a screen, and not enough time interacting with real-world objects.
The use of traditional toys allows children to interact with the toys physically, use their imagination, and prevents them from spending too much time in front of a screen. However, due to the wide variety of entertainment now available on mobile devices, children are oftentimes quickly bored by traditional toys and opt to play with a mobile device instead. Thus, it can be appreciated that a portable play-space that allows for the incorporation of traditional toys and videos and/or images is desired in the art.